Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, tablet computers, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Electronic devices such as, for example, portable electronic devices often connect to a network (e.g., a mobile network). These devices often employ a smart card or Universal Integrated Circuit Card (hereinafter UICC) to identify a subscriber for network access. For example, a UICC can store a Subscriber Identity Module (e.g., a SIM card, USIM card, RUIM, CSIM, etc.) that authenticates a subscriber to a network such as a mobile network. The UICC may also store other subscriber-related information for non-telecom applications. For example, the UICC can enable contactless data flow for identity, security, banking, payment applications and/or any other application associated with transmitting and securing personal data of a user.